


Mankind

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: G, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron share everything...even their last breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from the movie "Deep Impact".

Darkness rises.

When light fades.

Mankind is outside.

Breathing the last fresh air.

Fear is banished.

Acceptance of the inevitable.

The blessing of mortality.

Wizard and Muggle united in fate.

Some are whispering prayers.

Some are silent.

Some just hug.

Two young men are sitting on the  
beach.

Holding hands.

Cheek against cheek.

Whispering unbreakable words.

Even when the ground starts shaking.

Power far beyond power.

The last kiss when water retreats.

Creating final judgement.

Eyes meet eyes.

Words meet ears.

Breath meets breath.

When doom crashes down upon them.

Binding them for eternity.


End file.
